How is this happening!
by blackestdaekfire
Summary: Hermione finds out something that she never knew about herself. Can she control what seems now uncontrolable?
1. Chapter 1

It was just a seriously normal day, like any other, well until Ronald made me angry and something happened, I don't know what though, all I really knew about it was there was a sudden burst of strong wind and Ron was half-way across the room from where he was at first.

I got scared and ran straight out of the Gryffindor tower and out of the castle, into the forbidden forest to just hide for a while. I was completely freaked out and I rested my hands on the bare soil when I sat down. But after about ten seconds I felt something brushing the underside of my hands, I looked down to see that….well, it was the soil, I knew it had been bare of anything before but then as I looked down I saw all around me was covered in lush grass that looked just, well really green and healthy.

I knew something had happened then because I had never ever done this before even as a witch, gosh, I wasn't even sure that Dumbledore could do anything like that, which I bet he could at the time.

I got up and walked calmly back to the castle a fake smile plastered on my face, I just chose to ignore the flowers sprouting from the ground and the obnoxious wind and the over powerful heat, not to mention the feeling of wet on my skin, I knew somebody was playing a practical joke on me.

I mean I am so not stupid and I knew if Fred and George were up to something, no matter what, but this wasn't their sort of prank, that was the type of thing Draco Malfoy would try to pull.

Then while my emotions were still outta whack a huge fire started near the forbidden forest.

Two weeks later.

I'd ended up being called to Dumbledore's office because he needed to talk to me about something, most likely the fires, huge winds, earthquakes, and other things including water that I had figured out could no way have been any type of practical joke, it was me who had done it and I needed to face up to what I had been causing.

I got to the statue that led up to Dumbledore's office, but as I approached a man in a wheel chair rolled from the stair case with Dumbledore not too far behind.

"Ah, Miss. Granger, I have some news for you. But first off you'll be leaving with Professor Xavier."

I all but screamed the castle down.


	2. Chapter 2

I was sat on a rather comfortable sofa at the new school I had just started at a school for mutants, I wasn't sharing a room with anybody well, for one I had only just been informed of that, they were worried that without proper control of my powers that I would end up hurting someone.

"Is there anything that you would like me to tell the others Miss. Granger?" The Professor asked nicely.

"Well, if there's anybody who can see memories or thought tell them not to try to touch me or however they get the thoughts, I'd rather not have somebody else have to think about all of the things that have happened in the magical world." He just nodded and a woman called Storm who had long white hair led me out of the room.

"Oh, Storm once you take Miss. Granger to her room tell Rogue and Jean to come see me please."

0.o

"What's up Professor?" Rogue asked in her Texan accent.

"Please try to refrain from touching Miss. Granger but try to read her thoughts tonight if you please, I wish to know what she is trying to hide from us, but Rogue I mean it don't touch her, her memories being actually inside your body may effect you more than you want." He told the two, turning his wheel chair away from them, and letting a sombre expression onto his face. "And Jane don't try to hard, because I think she is doing this to try to keep us safe from her previous life." with that the two left to go find the new girl and lead her down to dinner.

I sat next to Rogue who had sworn that she wasn't going to touch me, I was so busy in a conversation with her that I didn't notice that Jean Grey was in my mind being both shocked and scared at even the first things she saw, she felt the pain I felt in the first year with the troll she also found out about me being paralysed in second but after that she didn't go any further knowing that it could only get worse because she felt as said the pain, hurt, but then the void when I didn't feel, see or anything, it made her want to be sick. At least that's what she told me a while after.

Then Rogue asked. "What is ya power any how Hermione?"

"Oh, um well, to my knowledge I can control the elements." I said looking down, knowing there was a blush on my cheeks.

"Come on why don ya show us." Rogue said nudging me with her covered elbow.

"Um…ok." I said uncertain that I could do it on command yet, but I tried anyway.

There was a water just right in front of me but I had to ask first. "Which ones Bobby?"

She just looked at me confused before pointing to a boy right at the end of the table, he was alright looking I guess, brown hair and blue eyes. I concentrated on the jug of water again and imagined it flying at him through the air and then a icy wind freezing it just before it hit him.

The water and air did as I told it, not many people noticed but the ones that did looked around surprised because Bobby looked surprised as well, he was the only one they knew who was able to play around with ice. They didn't look at me, no their eyes passed right over me as if because they didn't know me I couldn't do this. Only one or two caught on that it was because they _didn't_ know me it _had _to be me. I mean how stupid can the others get.

I knew Jane was looking at me in a very disapproving way, I chose to ignore it because well, she wasn't a teacher for one and even Mr. Logan was smirking at some others surprised or shocked faces.

Bobby just abruptly stood up, knocking his chair over. "Ok, who _did_ that?" he hissed over the mumbling.

Rogue looked at me but I was pretending I was off in space, I even started humming a tune that really didn't make me seem anymore with it.

"I mean it." Dum, de-dum-dum-dum.

"I'm being really serious." de-de-dum-de-de,

"Hey." tula-boop, humde, "New girl." hidee- he was still using that voice so I slowly looked towards him -you know that really creepy way?- and rested my head on my fist.

"Hm?" I said doing my best Luna impression, which was actually pretty good.

"Um…er….never mind." he said finally noticing the dreamy look I had in my eyes.

I looked back at Rogue with my normal expression and she burst out laughing and just shaking her head at me. Soon I joined in with my slightly less loud giggles as everybody looked at us in ewe. I calmed down first closely followed by Rogue who didn't last long as I whispered in the dreamy voice I had before that I needed to find my radish earrings. She stood up and dragged me from the room.

"Ok, so what the hell was that about?" She asked sobering slightly.

"My friend Luna Lovegood is like that, we call her Loony Luna." I said as more laughter slipped out of Rogues mouth. I could tell she wasn't usually like this, maybe it was just because of how outrageous I had been but to be honest I also was no way near myself, now was I? But no it was really a time for me to be acting seriously and I didn't.

Eventually she calmed down and explained that we didn't go to normal public school anymore because of how prejudice people were towards mutants. So we'd be having lessons with Storm, Logan, Professor X and Beast.

First we had Mr Logan in the Danger Room, whatever that was.

But I wanted to try something before we went.

"One sec. I wanna see if this works." I imagined the wind picking me up and me riding it and -strangely- getting wings. I don't know why, but I did.

As I reopened my eyes I noticed that I was hovering in the air and to my delight I had no wings. I hadn't gone far up, so you wouldn't call it flying but Rogue looked pretty stoked. I let myself slowly come back to the ground.

Rogue just rolled her eyes at me and more or less dragged me down a long, metal walled hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

I almost laughed when I saw that Bobby was in the same class as us, because he was shooting me evils out of the corner of his eyes, well at the beginning of the lesson in the danger room anyway, in that time I did the same to him. But then we got split up into 6 groups of two. I went with Rogue. A girl I found out called Magma went with some guy called Sunspot. Wolfbane went with a guy I couldn't remember the name of but he did something with electricity. Kitty went with a girl who's name was Jubilee. Jean and Scott were together, although I wondered why they were actually there. Then Bobby went with some guy who called himself Cannonball.

I felt like laughing -yet again- at the tough expression that Bobby, or _Iceman_ as he sometimes referred to himself as, had on his face. It was funny although the task we were set didn't seem so, we were to beat all the other teams without hurting them hopefully just knocking them out or something of the sort. Now that I think about it Jean and Scott were probably put in there to make it harder for us.

The scenery started to change, to urban streets that would help us or put us to a great disadvantage if we used it wrong. I smiled at Rouge and we ran for it, dodging in and out of many different ally-ways it wasn't really hard for me, I mean what with all of the dodging spells I had to do in Hogwarts and obviously Rogue was rather accustomed to it as well.

Then we found our first victims, Jean and Scott. I mean no I didn't think it was going to be easy, what with her telekinesis and his eye-thingy. But nnooo they had to be easy to take down, frozen eyelashes that stuck together, and vines to hold them down, then of course Rogue taking some power from them, thus making them unconscious.

I mean, they didn't even fight back, then I realised.

"Rogue, we need to run." I whispered.

Luckily I wasn't too late at realising it was a trap and by the time the _real _Scott and Jean figured we had sussed out the trap we were long gone.

"Thank god your not stupid Hermione." she said while panting.

"Guess so," I said looking around us. We were right out in the open, so we would be easily attacked but obviously Rogue had noticed too and we were off again.

I don't know where we were headed all I knew was that we were going to act into a proper fight.

I couldn't wait.

But then I figured I could because the next person we saw was Bobby and he was still pissed off about what happened at breakfast.

* * *

Sorry it is very short and i wont be uploading anything else until next week some time since I need to write some more and revise for my mock GCSE's after the holidays. Also if you have any ideas that you whish to contribute to this story, go ahead because when i started I was just really bored and I still really have no idea to where this will be going AT ALL.


	4. Note

I am sorry to those who are reading this, I am a complete and utter prat saying she spoke in the wrong accent. *Hits head on wall repeatedly* Stupid, stupid, stupid. I'm reading and writing another fan fiction for another book at the same time and she has a very familiar accent to that of Rogue's and she's from Texas. Thank you so much Vi-Violence for pointing it out to me.

I also want to thank Tricedash, and LanaCullen'Ox for the reviews, very appreciated. And of course anybody who faved this fiction or put it on story alert.


	5. Chapter 4

Icicles shot from the ground where ever my feet connected with it and fires blazed behind me, I could feel the heat hitting my back as I ran for it.

_WHAT'S HAPPENING?_, I yelled in my own head. As I stood stock still for a few seconds I could hear the ground begin to shake before it actually reached me. It brought pain beyond anything else I had ever felt before in my life. This whole thing was my fault, my doing. Me, Hermione 'smartest witch of her age' Granger, was the cause for the soon to be downfall of America. _How Bloody Stupid_.

"No, this, this isn't real, a dream that's all this can be, dreaming." I said out loud to myself running again towards a light I could see in the distance. It never seemed to become any closer. Then I felt my anger rise in myself and a pain all over my body.

As I looked down at myself I noticed vine made binds holding me in place, I struggled to move but they grew steadily tighter causing pain to shoot through-out my muscles.

Finally I found something that could have salvaged the hope that dwindled in my chest. Rogue running not too far from the spot I was stuck in, but as I called for her my voice didn't come from my mouth nor any other place, suddenly I had become mute as she ran past not sparing me a glance. But that didn't matter right then because I could once again feel the crackling, burning heat of the fires behind me.

I turned just enough to see even if I wanted to run the fires were to close to escape from, as I once again turned back to my previous position I noticed many icy spikes emerge from the ground rapidly, towards me. Frigid winds wrapped around me joining the vines. Then the first to reach me were the icicles, slicing straight through my feet becoming soaked in blood, tendons making small slicing noises as they snapped, bones crunching and producing from the holes made.

Finally it was the fires turn, not melting the ice it licked at my clothes setting then alight, burning my skin making it start to peel from muscle. Blood didn't get to even spill from the wounds still being made from the ice as the fire licked as if stroking each, thus sealing each. _DON'T SCREAM!! _My brain angrily yelled. I didn't, I didn't feel the need to, nobody would hear it any way.

My eyes sprung open and closed straight away as the bright morning light shined directly into them. _Oh, thank Merlin and God that it was a dream._I thought as I gazed at my ceiling my breathing still rather un-even from the nightmare. I wanted to know why I had had a dream like that for until I remembered what had happened just after we had started to battled Bobby and Cannonball.

*Flashback*

A almost sinister smile spread over my face as the two of the boys approached. I had been looking forward to this since we started, I could already tell that Bobby hated me and would no matter the circumstance. It seemed that this would be a good fight.

Bobby wasted no time in starting, ice shot from his hands in little daggers, speeding towards me and Rogue, she avoided all that came her way, I, on the other hand had one slice open my shoulder.

"Aw, come on ice-boy, cant you do any better than that?" I asked taunting him slightly, (and since when did I have a Slytherin attitude?).

"Have you even made a move yet?" He shot back.

"Ah, but she all ready has." Rogue commented nodding toward where the other boy was lay on the ground struggling with long thick vines.

Then bobby began to randomly fire off his ice picks as if in such a frightened state that he didn't actually knew what he was doing.

I held my hand up slightly warming the air around me enough to melt the ice before it could hit me. I suddenly felt tired as he sent more and the air stated to ripple around me and I was starting to sweat as fire burst in front of me as a wall, in between me, Rogue and Bobby and his friend. I was surprised and the flames grew stronger before being doused by water that dropped from the air around us.

I started to freak out, I hadn't commanded anything of the water. All I can say is the fire hadn't stayed out for long and Rouge was told, well, yelled at by Mr. Logan to use her power to subdued me.

*End Flashback*

At first rouge had been very reluctant to but after I nodded she touched me and thus after a matter of hours my nightmare had started. I had lost complete control and I'm not really use to that, I have more or less every hour of my life scheduled to the best of my ability and I had lost it.

**

* * *

**

**Yay, no more exam for three weeks (thank god, stupid psychology) and sorry this chapters short but I felt the need to write something for you guys, well, whomever may be reading this. I was bored and my homework is all done (I am so sad). **

**Ah and before I forget. I do not own Harry P. pr X-men:Evolution**


	6. Chapter 5

I was lay in my bed when I awoke, nothing too unusual. I was still slightly disoriented if anything, which actually made me feel slightly more…relaxed….I had to stick with the word my brain hadn't started to function properly just then.

I was hoping I would be alone just for a few minuets, but really since when have I been that lucky and if you say one word, all that luck belonged to Harry, the sod hadn't let me have any of it.

I felt weird, sluggish and dare I say loony. I knew that when Rogue had touched me it would have a slightly weird effect seeing as my body and energy worked a slightly different way to that of any other person and now that my mutant powers were no longer dormant my body would become even more different to everybody else's.

I had to admit even through the haze my mind was covered in that to anybody who knew me, I Hermione Granger, would say I was as temporality insane. With that thought I dropped back down onto the bed and sleep once again overcame me.

When I woke again it was pitch black outside and I was covered in sweat for no real reason, although it had been rather warm. It also seemed that people had been in to see how she was doing, well it seemed they had as Kitty and Rouge were slumped asleep in chairs by my bed. I smiled softly as I took in their forms. It was weird for them to be there and not be talking at her, to her or just yelling. The quiet was nice.

But bloody hell it was boring.

I then began to mumble to myself to get rid of the silence a little not even realising that I had started to dredge up the German I had learnt in primary school, it was only a few separate word that left my lips.

But that didn't matter, not really. I couldn't help that.

But I really needed to get out of the room. Since the petrifaction in second year I couldn't stay still or lie down for a long period of time.

I swung out of my bed, as I moved out my room I was greeted by the sight of a man wearing bright orange, the colour reminded me of building sight workers bright glowing jackets, his bright orange hair sticking out at odd angles, just beyond my door.

He looked like a complete weirdo. Then another person came running down the hallway, I knew who he was Gambit, Rogue had mentioned him in passing.

I moved my hand to push open my door again, hoping not to alert the ginger and brown haired men but then Kitty came bursting through the door and I ended up on the floor with her falling on top of me.

"Shit" I cursed loudly because the two had noticed us and the ginger one grabbed Kitty hauling her to her feet.

"Ah, what are you girls doing out of bed?" He asked with a Australian accent and a smirk on his lips.

"Nothing." Kitty said using her powers to slip through his hand. "Were just going back to bed."

Then we both ran yelling up a storm as we passed each bedroom. I don't actually think we woke anybody up for some reason.

* * *

I'm sorry this chapter is actually rather rubbish, even compared to the others, I am also sorry for the delay but I forgot...yes I am a bad person. It is now currently 1:06am as I write this. This chapter is rather forced, but I have my real GCSES next week and need to get b's in both or else no collage for me. Thanks for reading this, I know it's not great.


	7. Chapter 6

A little while later you could hear me yelling from the other side of the building. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?"

"What? I just did what I thought I should do." Kitty said shrugging her shoulders casually.

"I know but you couldn't have waited until the bad guys weren't in lock down inside with us?"

"Ah, maybe I didn't think it through too well." She replied looking away sheepishly. "Lets go find the Professor, he'll know what to do."

Kitty lead me down a slightly familiar hallway toward where I knew that the Professors office was located. But as we slowed down we could hear voices speaking rather loudly behind the doors, one was the professors, another Logan's, the two the didn't completely recognise were both rather heavily accented one an Australian the other a Louisiana twang. Obviously it was Gambit and his friend.

Moving as quickly and as quietly as we could away from the door, which was pretty easy, considering Kitty was there, and made our way back down the hall.

I didn't want to know why they were talking to the professor, it would only get me into more trouble, which I didn't need or infact want right in that point in my life, having had enough of it when I had been with Harry and Ron.

It was a short minuet until they reached our room again, Rogue was still sleeping in her bed, snoring slightly. Kitty and I bid each other good night and fell into a deep sleep not too long after our heads hit their pillows.

* * *

Ah, sorry to say, this is going to have to be it for a short while, I can't remember much about the series right now, so I have to re-watch them before I make a huge mistake and make my story seem stupid, I will be back to write this soon I promise, but with more idiot mocks coming up in two weeks I know it won't be until after christmas. But my other stories will be updated more during the next two weeks, so very sorry. :'(


	8. Note're-write' coming up

Pst guys~ I'm so sorry I haven't been writing, I am truly a butt, but, I'm posting a new story, a sort of re-write of this, I have a bit of time on my hands now, so...yeah...I haven't got it up just yet, just keep an eye out~


End file.
